Voice of Angels
by Pearlislove
Summary: "Avada Kedavra!" The green light is rushing towards Jacob at an impossible speed and so is Queenie, fueled by adrenaline and thoughts that this simply can't be happening, hoping to get between Jacob and the curse before it hit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Warnig: Character Death**

 **Also published on AO3 under the same name.**

 **Will be two part, next chapter will be what happens if it was the other one of Jacob and Queenie who died  
**

"Crucio!"

The spell fly over Queenie's head, and she just barely have the time to duck, her beloved pink hat flying off her head as she threw herself forward. Though she knows she will miss it later, right now she couldn't possibly care less about her clothes.

Somehow, she has ended up in the middle of a fight with several Grindelwald-fanatics in the middle of an open street in New York city. Curses and jinxes, disturbingly many of them near-lethal and/or unforgivable, are flying left and right and though she does not stop to look at them she can sense the No-Majes watching them with fear and terror from the windows of their apartments on either side of the street

When even clueless no-majis could understand that the colourful flashes of light the people in the streets we throwing at each other was dangerous, it was bad, very bad.

"TINA DUCK!" She is screaming, seeing the red light coming for her sister and just barely having her dodge it in time, being as close to being hit as she had been a moment earlier.

"Queenie, to your left!" This time, Newt calls out for her, his wand pointing to an enemy before she had a chance to even notice them, and the words of the curse escaping his lips as she moved out of the way. "Locomotor wibbly!"

The man behind Queenie collapse, and she smile, grateful that Newt just like her is quite good at jinxes and curses, even though both of them lacked the edge of being trained or adapted to battle in any way, like Tina.

Another curse pass overhead, and though she doesn't have time to identify it she can only guess that it's unforgivable, like the other curses these men attacking them seem to favour, and she pull Newt down with her.

As soon as she hit the ground, gravel and stone scraping and bruising her exposed flesh, she can feel something snapping in her ankle, pain rushing up from her foot to tell her something is hurt. She doesn't know is she can put weight on it, or if it's even a good idea to try, but staying on the ground doesn't seem much better, either.

Newt is already back on his feet, offering her a hand, and gathering all the determination she got left she quickly pull herself up and try to put weight on her ankle, finding that it's possibly and the pain is bearable, and continue. She could have it looked at later, but now is not the time to worry about personal injury.

"QUEENIE!" The high pitched, terrified sound is so sudden and so desperate that Queenie can't help but turn towards it, spinning around and moving fast enough that she almost lose her balance and fall over, but quickly steady herself when she sees who it was that called.

Jacob, completely wandless and defenseless while caught in the middle of the fight, is standing with his back pressed up against the wall at the side of her bakery. He is holding out his hands in front of him, half trying to protect himself and half begging for mercy, but it is obvious that the man who's taken aim at his isn't going to care. His wand is already raised, and Queenie can barely wait until her let loose the most dangerous spell known to man.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light is rushing towards Jacob at an impossible speed and so is Queenie, fueled by adrenaline and thoughts that this simply be happening, hoping to get between Jacob and the curse before it hit.

She always had to protect her beloved no-maj, no matter the price.

She is almost there, has almost reached her beloved, when her hurt ankle finally decide to give in, and suddenly she can feel herself falling instead of running, the green light catching up and hitting Jacob squarely in the chest, killing him with a single, perfect blow.

"JACOB!" She is screaming but unaware of it herself as she lay there on the ground, wracked with pain and grief and completely immobilized as Jacob's very last thought drift towards her panicked mind from his dying one.

Jacob's last thought is a memory, and Queenie can see herself in it.

They're in Newt's suit case, Jacob and Newt sitting on some sort of bench and listening to Queenie and Tina singing the Ilvermorny hymn, Queenie herself finishing up with singing the first two lines again.

"We stand as one, united, against the puritans. We draw our inspiration, from good witch Morrigan." Her voice is light and sweet, a harmony of sounds that not even the song of Angel's could compete with, Jacob was sure.

In Jacob's eyes, Queenie herself was more perfect than an angel, too. Her red-blonde hair is glowing like gold and her smile makes him want to laugh out loud. She makes the best strudel he's ever eaten and she enjoyed his company. Every single thing about her is perfect, but oh god, _that voice_. Jacob would give anything to listen to that voice for the rest of his life.

As Queenie finished up the Ilvermorny hymn with singing a solo of the first two lines they'd sung, Jacob realise that he is permanently and unrevisable in love.

When Queenie comes back from the memory, she is lying on her side on the street, her leg burning with pain and Jacob's dead, lifeless body resting only a few feet away. The memory that had been his last thoughts still lingers in her mind and unable to do anything else, she cries.

Her mind conquers for her the image of the way Jacob had been looking at her while she sang, the way his plump mouth had been shaped to a perfect 'o' and her eyebrows had been raised in surprise. His chocolate brown eyes had topped off the expression, big and amazed and she had known, that he liked what he was seeing. He liked her.

This, Queenie realise, had been the moment she had realised that he was the love that had been meant for her. That there was more than just momentum tying them together, and that their future was one and the same.

"Queenie, I'm so sorry about Jacob. I wish it didn't happen." Tina is there on the ground beside her, hugging her and offering meaningless comfort. Her words only make Queenie cry harder, because she obviously doesn't understand what it is that Queenie's lost.

She had lost her soulmate, and the only thing that could ever make her complete, dooming her to forever being incomplete.

Because the moment Jacob realised that he wanted her in his life, was the moment she realised she was not meant to have a life without him.

If only it hadn't taken until his last moment for her to realise it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob watch out!" Tina is screaming at him, and Jacob can see his own fear and tension reflected on her face before a tall, lethal flame of purple fire erupt from the enemy's wand, separating him and his girlfriend's sister from one another a she tried to back away from it.

He's barely had time to move out of the way, when there's another shout nearby, causing him to duck down against the ground. "Crucio!"

The bolt on lightning and the unknown words pass above Jacob's head, and when he turn his head slightly to see who it hit, he catch sight of the pink fabric of Queenie's jacket, and it make his heart stop for a moment, terrified that the unknown spell would have hit her. He just lay there, too terrified, both for himself and Queenie, to even move.

"TINA DUCK!"

As he hear Queenie screaming, his heart seems to start again, because even if it's terrified the voice is confirming that she is indeed alive and well despite all and it make him breath so easy he was to scream of happiness.

Making a split second decision, Jacob tried to move towards his girlfriend . He is no fierce magic warrior, barely even a normal soldier, but he'd do anything for those he care about, which is exactly why he is there when he shouldn't be.

He should be hiding within the walls of his bakery, crouching behind a desk or a table in an attempt to hide like all of his other no-maj customers, but instead he had decided to join the fight, and to protect his friends.

A man comes running up next to Jacob, their wand pointed at Newt, who is standing next to Queenie, back towards them as he fought another attacker.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The man, who is no man at all but a well-disguised woman, scream, and Jacob doesn't even wait one moment to tackle her to the ground, wrenching the wand out of her grasp. Glancing over at Newt and Queenie, he can see that they are both lying tangled in one another on the ground. Unsure what else to do, Jacob simply break the piece of cherry wood in his hands and get up from the ground, the woman disappearing from the spot in a sort of blur that Jacob can't explain but is sure is some kind of fancy magic.

As he push himself off the ground, he once more glance over at Queenie, seeing her getting up as well. He knows it's not good for his concentration to constantly be looking at Queenie, that he fail to be perceptive of everything around him and that it constantly put him in danger, but he can't help it.

Queenie was his own Queen with her golden curls and angel-like voice. For her he'd do anything, and his own safety hardly became relevant when he was trying to look out for her. Not that she couldn't do that on her own, but still.

"Look out, little muggle. No- maj. Whatever people like to call you. Someone's gonna kill yuuuuuooo!" A deep, hoarse man voice teased, and Jacob slowly turned around to face it, praying to whatever god there was that this wasn't how it was going to end. He didn't want to die.

Yet as he look at the ugly; terrifying man, he know there is little chance to make out alive. How he knows it is unknown, but he can feel it.

"Please don't kill me." He hate to beg, feel weak and pathetic, but as he sees the wizards twisted, morbid, scar covered face, he realise it might be his only chance at survival, and even then the chances are slim, because the man certainly doesn't look like the kind of person to spare someone out of the good in his heart. "I-I have a family."

"Oh, yes, the pink witch isn't it? Filthy blood traitor! Deserves an imperius curse to make her kill her own filthy self!" The man spit on the ground, looking as though he wanted to rid himself of the filthy, foul tasting words he'd just had in his mouth. Jacob can feel anger coursing through his veins, but knows he can't do anything, and instead used the short moment of lacking attention to back away as far as he could, his back coming up against the side of the bakery. "But don't worry, she can join you once we're finished here!" The attacker raise the wand, and now Jacob is scared for real, not only for himself but for Queenie. He couldn't let this man kill Queenie.

"QUEENIE!" He didn't mean to. He truly didn't mean to call out for his love in panic. He didn't mean to catch her attention. He wanted to defend her. defend her honour, but instead he'd called out for her to help him

"AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

Green light ´burst out of the tip of the wand and is heading in a straight line towards his chest, about to hit him sooner than he can move out of the way. He doesn't know what the cruse do, doesn't know if he want to know, but he doesn't have time to contemplate it much either because he can't see the light coming for him anymore. There's blonde curls and pink fabric filling up his line of sight and this time Jacob's heart stop for real, he is sure, because there's only one person he knows, only one person who could possibly be there, who was dressed in pink and had blonde curls.

Queenie

"AAAH!" Queenie is screaming, and Jacob can see the green light exploding right in front of them, an extreme pressure pushing them right back against the stone wall behind them, Queenie's body being pressed into Jacob's as he reflexively stretched out his arms to catch her, cradling her close and waiting for her to regain conscience and for the danger to go away.

"QUEENIE!"

At some point, Jacob closed his eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the ground, Queenie still cradled in his arms. First when he hear Tina screaming doe she open them, and atr first he doesn't know why. She is clearly still unconscious, and maybe just a little pale, but that was it, wasn't it?

"I'm so sorry Jacob.." Newt is bowing beside him, and Tina is pulling at Queenie's unconscious form, taking it from his arms into her own as tears spilled down her cheeks. By now, Jacob understand something is horribly wrong, but he don't know what and he's afraid to ask.

"Newt...Tina...what's going wrong?" He look at the, horrifying, heavy dread settling in his guts as he saw the faces of the other two morphing, filling with equal parts pain and and surprise as they realise that Jacob still doesn't know what kind of unspeakable magic that Queenie was subjected top. That for him, it had just been hocus pocus like everything else that came out of a wand.

He can feel Newts arms closing around him and pulling him into a hug, acting so very unlike himself that it somehow kick Jacob's brain hard enough that it's forced to understand what happened.

"She died. That...curse...hexe… whatever it was, it killed her, didn't he?" He can't bring himself to say the words, to say 'Avada Kedavra', though he doubt he'll ever forget them, and he can feel his eyes too starting to fill with tears as he looked down at the dead body in Tina's arms. She was a little paler than she ought have been, a little limper and a little less vibrant, but she still very much looked alive.

Only she was not

He would never see blue eyes lit up as she laughed out loud at his thoughts ever again

He would never get to make her all kinds of pastries and watch her light up as she tasted them

He would never get to hear her angel-like voice singing again

Somehow that felt like the worst thing of all the things that his broken heart couldn't comprehend had been lost to him in a fleeting moment filled with pain and green light that shouldn't have been able to hurt her.

He wondered if it would feel like that for ever, if the lifeless body lying beside the crying Tina, who had been enveloped in another of the unusual hugs he was currently distributing to try help people cope, was always going to stay alive in his mind because it, because the person the pale corps used to be was killed by something that he could never hope to understand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE NEWT! I don't...I want Queenie!" Tina was sobbing, head buried in her hand and her temper flaring as she no longer wanted Newt hugging her, pushing him away instead. Jacob watched her quietly, and wished he could act like that too, being angry and upset and cry like she was a leaking swimming pool. It was an appropriate reaction to the horrific scene that had just taken place.

Jacob, he was just sitting there on the side, mute and still and so silent and it felt like there was nothing inside him. Like he'd gone empty the moment she, Queenie, his soulmate, died. There used to be tears, the last emotion saved from the wreckage inside him, but now even those had died out while Tina's flowing.

"I love her. She was my Queen." He doesn't know why he say it, or to who it is meant, but he feel like he did to get it out of his system, need to physically confirm his own affection for the dead woman, because, he think oh so bitterly, it sure ain't showing.

"I know, Jacob. She was your everything and you were her everything. It's going to be okay." Newt is suddenly sitting beside Jacob, and he doesn't know how long he must have been spaced out for the other man to sneak up on him like that, but at least he doesn't give a hug this time, he just sit there and look at him with his painfully honest eyes underneath the bush of red hair. He was the best thing that ever happened to Jacob, he and Queenie and Tina.

Queenies, his very own Queen and love forever

Suddenly, the tears are back. Everything is breaking over and over again as he starts to cry, clinging onto Newt and actively seeking out a hug because it's the only means of comfort that has left in the cruel world who just took his beloved from him.

As he sit there and cry into Newt's shoulder, he can swear he is hearing something, a softly hummed melody that make him imagine a pair of plump pink-painted lips forming the words of a song he can't recognise, but that is oh soothing for his hurting, trampled, torn apart soul. "Do you hear it, Newt?"

"Hear what?" Newt look puzzled, and suddenly Jacob realise, that Newt couldn't hear the song, because it wasn't for him to hear, it wasn't meant to hela Newts soul.

It was meant to heal Jacob's soul, the voice of his own angel reaching him through time and space to assure him that he was going to be fine.

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

"I will never forget you, my Queen, I promise." Jacob smile. It's not the kind of smile Queenie produced, but it was smile, a smile of healing.


End file.
